Be Strong
by Kataokafidy
Summary: 'Jadilah wanita yang kuat'. Dibalik kata itu ada satu hal yang harus diketahui. Ketika aku kuat mereka tidak akan mengetahui, seberapa sakitnya saat aku terluka/drabble/ sweetless/ OOC/fik ke dua tujuh, dua tujuh XD


'**Jadilah orang yang kuat'**

**Dibalik kata itu ada satu hal yang harus diketahui.**

**Ketika aku kuat mereka tidak akan peduli...**

**Seberapa sakitnya, saat aku terluka.**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

-Story by me-

.

.

Karena berlari dari kekesalan, Hinata memilih hutan untuk menangis. Sebelum dia sampai ke tempat ini, gadis _indigo_ itu berusaha kuat untuk menahan air yang sudah berada di ujung matanya. Bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa bagi Hinata. Gadis itu memang kerap kali pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah untuk melepas kekesalannya dan takut tertangkap basah karena telah menangis.

Hinata sadar kalau dia bukanlah murid Akademi Konoha lagi yang selalu dimaklumi kalau bersikap cengeng. Dia juga sadar kalau dia tidak boleh marah karena mengetahui ayahnya lebih memilih adiknya yang cukup unggul itu.

Di sini dia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa takut kalau ada yang mendengar. Alasan Hinata berlari seperti ini hanya satu: agar dia tidak perlu memperlihatkan air matanya.

"ARRRGHHH...!"

Hinata tersentak karena mendengar ada sebuah jeritan yang cukup kuat. Selain itu, suara jeritan itu juga disambut dengan suara reruntuhan ranting seperti patah karena ada yang terjatuh ke tanah. Buru-buru Hinata mengelap air matanya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Siapapun itu sepertinya suara seorang laki-laki, atau musuh?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hinata segera berlari untuk mengintai sesuatu yang terdengar baru terjatuh itu. Seketika dia merasa lupa dengan persoalannya menangis tadi.

Dari balik sebuah pohon besar Hinata mengintip ke arah depan—ke tempat suara itu berasal. Ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang memang jatuh dari bukit yang membatasi hutan ini. beberapa detik Hinata masih berada di posisi yang sama dengan tidak lupa menggenggam sebuah kunai di tangannya—takut-takut kalau orang itu akan tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Karena tidak ada pergerakan dari orang yang berjubah hitam itu akhirnya Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata melangkahkan diri untuk mendekat ke orang itu, "apa kau ninja Konoha?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Tidak ada balasan dari sosok yang diketahui berambut hitam jabrik itu. Pemuda itu masih tetap berada pada posisinya.

Hinata tidak merasakan ada ancaman di sini maka dia memberanikan diri untuk berjongkok tepat di samping pemuda itu. "Sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke desa." Baru saja Hinata ingin mengangkat tangannya pemuda itu bergerak.

Sontak Hinata memekik terkejut dan memundurkan badannya. "Ka-kau mirip Naruto," ujar Hinata sembari menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Pemuda yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto, dia memiliki tiga kumis di kedua pipinya. Hanya saja mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Pemuda itu perlahan duduk dengan susah payah, sepertinya dia sedikit mengalami luka di sekitar tubuhnya. "Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu."

"Benarkah? Ta-tapi kau cukup mirip dengannya."

Pemuda itu melirik pada Hinata sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Aku bukan Naruto, aku Menma. Lalu, ini dimana?"

"Ini hutan Konoha."

"Oh, tapi terlihat asing."

"Kau sendiri, ba-bagaimana bisa ada di sini?"

"Apakah salah kalau orang Konoha berada di sini?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "A-aku juga tinggal di sini tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa aku pernah melihatmu."

Mendengar itu Hinata tersentak kaget, dia yakin seratus persen belum pernah melihat pemuda ini.

"Tapi, hanya mirip saja," tambahnya dengan seringai tipis. Kemudian pemuda itu bersender di sebuah pohon di belakangnya.

"Kalau soal kemiripan, aku percaya ada manusia yang mirip dengan kita di muka bumi ini," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya. Dia baru sadar kalau kemiripan muka itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Jadi, dia tidak harus terkejut lagi dengan kondisi ini.

Menma hanya diam mendengar penuturan kata Hinata. Beberapa detik mereka berdiam diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau habis menangis ya?"

"Hah?!" muka Hinata langsung bersemu merah, walaupun dia sudah bersembunyi seperti tadi, ternyata masih juga terlihat jejak-jejak sehabis menangis.

"Sangat terlihat dari matamu yang sedikit sembab," tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menundukan kepalanya. Orang yang baru dikenalnya ini, pasti mengira dia adalah gadis yang cengeng. "A-aku sudah berusaha berlatih untuk kuat dan melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Kakakku meninggal karena dia melindungiku. A-aku memang tidak berguna." Hinata tidak tahu mengapa dia harus mengatakan itu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Hanya saja walau baru pertama kali bertemu, gadis _indigo_ itu tidak takut kepadanya. "Maka dari itu, aku sengaja lari kemari untuk menangis." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sembari menyeka air matanya yang kembali berlinang. "Aku bodoh ya?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Menma hanya diam mendengar itu. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaan gadis yang berada di depannya ini. "Aku rasa semua perempuan pernah menangis," jawab Menma asal.

"Aku tahu itu..." kembali Hinata menunduk untuk merenungi semua itu. Kembali pula mereka berdua saling berdiam diri. Kenapa juga Hinata harus mengatakan alasannya menangis kepada pemuda itu. Lebih baik Hinata membawa Menma ke desa sekarang daripada mereka berlama-lama di sini.

Tanpa bicara Hinata berdiri menghampiri Menma. "Ayo, kubantu kau untuk ke Desa."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."

Hinata hanya menghela napas. "Ka-kalau begitu aku saja yang kembali," gadis itu mulai berbalik untuk pergi tapi Menma mencegahnya.

"Setidaknya obati aku dulu baru kau kembali sendirian."

.

.

.

AN : Hanya drabble singkat yang datar, ngambang dan gak jelas. A-aku gaktahu sifat Menma itu kayak mana yaaa? Tapi kalau bener-bener ada mungkin kebalikkan dari Naruto—pemalu gitu? Cerita ini dapetnya karena habis nonton Naruto yang judulnya 'Road To Sakura' yang nonton itu sama nonton RTN pasti tahu. LOL

Hanya ingin memberitahu (gak penting) ini adalah fikku yang ke 27 yang dipublish tanggal 27 pada hari ultahku yang ke 27—eh 21 kok (udah tuaan ya?) btw, makasih ya yang sudah mau baca apalagi yang mau review hihihihi.

Salam, Fidy XD


End file.
